


Just a Bus Ride

by Sentimental_Meteor



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Hospital, Oneshot, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentimental_Meteor/pseuds/Sentimental_Meteor
Summary: Jeongyeon was confined at a hospital overnight. After being dismissed, she took a bus ride on her way back home. And there she met "her".Twice AU/2yeon oneshot.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 32





	Just a Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fanfic on a different fandom. XD.  
And I don't write stuff with characters from the real world (idk, i mean they're really people in the real world... if that makes sense hahaha) but I had this prompt in my mind and saw how good it was for 2yeon to be in it.  
So here it is.

Jeongyeon breathes in the fresh air.

It looks like a good day to start her day.

At long last, she is dismissed from the hospital. Spending time inside the hospital was too constricting for her.

It sucks to have a bad lung, yes, but last night was not a case of her frequent asthma attack.

It was different, a severe allergic reaction they said, but she couldn’t remember the name. It was way too complicated for her too remember.

She is on her way home now, alone at a bus stop.

She walks up to the bench and sits on it.

As she sat down, she realizes how exhausted she is from last night’s happenings. Closing her eyes, she felt comfort from how the warmth of the sun kisses her skin, from how the air blows gently through, as well as hearing the rustling of the trees behind her.

Suddenly, a bus was slowly pulling up infront of the stop. She carefully rides the bus and flashes in her card as payment. Immediately after, the bus starts to go.

She was already sitting when the bus abruptly stopped again, the impulse knocking her over the seat infront of her.

Jeongyeon frustratingly looks outside and sees that a hooded-someone was getting on the bus, again.

“I’m really sorry!” said someone. Jeongyeon sees the driver nodding his head and starts the bus again.

The person, realizing that almost all the seats were taken, walks to her seat.

Jeongyeon immediately gets it and moves over the window-side so that person could sit beside her.

That person was now moving her hood behind her head and slowly settling her bag down.

Jeongyeon is looking at her. She looks stressed, Jeongyeon thought. She notices the bags under eyes and how she looks like she needs sleep. But she shakes these thoughts away and tries not to care.

Looking through the window, she finds herself once more deep in thought.

Jeongyeon thinks back to what happened to her last night. She was immediately rushed to the ER after having lost her consciousness. The doctor told her parents that she would be okay after giving her an injection but just to make sure it didn’t recur, she was confined overnight at the hospital…

Suddenly, she felt a head on her shoulder. It’s the girl!

She panics all of the sudden but instantly tries to not make a move so the girl beside her won’t be bothered. She looks over at the girl and suddenly whiffs a fruity smell of shampoo.

Jeongyeon suddenly feels nostalgic and looks away.

It is painfully obvious that the girl was lacking sleep, probably from school works (?) Jeongyeon assumes because of the thick book she was previously reading, now discarded on her lap.

She is still trying too hard not to move her shoulders, even if the end result would make her muscles stiffed, when Jeongyeon notices that the bus was nearing her stop.

Ah shit, Jeongyeon thinks.

Should she wake the girl up or just let her sleep? For all she cares, the girl probably would never care if she was in her situation. She doesn’t even know her in the first place!

Plus, a normal person would wake her up, Jeongyeon thinks.

But what if…?

She pushed all the thoughts away not wanting to go down that path.

Jeongyeon never felt frustrated in her life more than this. She never encountered anything like this, after all.

She SHOULD wake her up.

She heard a beep sound as someone presses the buzzer indicating a stop.

The bus was now on a stop and some passengers are getting off.

Should she go down? Or not?

Jeongyeon’s thought was answered when the bus starts.

Ah, well, shit.


End file.
